degrassihighfandomcom-20200214-history
She Wolf
Main Plot Lizzie has had her trouble with guys in the past. Will KC be any different? Sub Plot Holly J is about to have her kidney transplant but does she have to deal with more trouble in order to even get it done? DH05: She Wolf (Scene One) The episodes starts with Ms. Oh explaining the creating website assignment to the the grade 10's. "You may work in groups of three for this assignment. So get to choosing." Ms. Oh then walks to her computer. "Lizzie who are we taking for a third member?" Melanie asked. Lizzie turns to look for people to work with.She then spots KC sitting by himself. "I think I found him." Lizzie says. Lizzie then walks over to KC. When Lizzie steps towards KC, he then turns to give Lizzie a small smile. "Need partners? Me and Mel could use you. Orat least me." Lizzie suggested. KC then said, "Sure I need some smart girls right now." "Cool were doing music. So come up with something." Lizzie then replied with a smile. The bell rang and KC waved bye to Lizzie. The intro music starts to play. "Seems your breathless." Melanie had said. While Lizzie just smiles. (Intro starts and ends) Holly J walks towards Anya and Chantay with the look of excitement. "Well someone is in a cheery mood to help us with decorations." Chantay said with a smile. Holly J said in response, "Well I have some news." Anya and Chantay make faces as if she waits for Holly J to say something. "Dawn agreed with the transplant. I'm getting it done soon." Holly J said. Anya ran towards Holly J to give her a big hug. Following with Chantay. "When do you think you'll have it?" Anya asked. Holly J responded, "Should be in a few days. Dawn just has to make the call. I gotta go tell Fiona. See ya." Holly J then walks away. Back at Melanie's house, Lizzie, Melanie and KC start working on their media blog. "The theme is music, so obviously we need a musical title." Melanie said, "So any suggestions?" KC responded, "What about Rhythm. Just rhythm." Lizzie then shows that look of approval to Melanie. Melanie shows the same look. "Not bad, not bad KC." Lizzie then pointed, "I think eachof us need our own little page. To you known discuss our own thoughts on music." Melanie then responded, "Man you two are full of ideas. Better go get my notebook." Melanie then heads upstairs giving KC and Lizzie some alone time. "Glad I agreed to join you girls. Or else I would fail." KC said. Lizzie added, "Glad you wanted to join. Your the first guy we have seen in Degrassi that isn't a gross pig." "Glad to be the first." KC smiles. Lizzie and KC then accidentally put their hand right on eachother. They quickly turned away. But Lizzie then smiled. Holly J walks into the Dialysis center to find that Dawn is sitting in the room. Holly J smiles and said, "Hey. What are you doing here?" Dawn tries to put on a smile but nothing would come up. "Everything ok?" Holly J asked with a little worry. Dawn paused for a moment. She finally said, "I'm still gonna give you my kidney Holly J. But I still need the twenty thoudsand." Holly J then looks confused, "But I thought you said that you didnt need the money anymore. That you were perfectly fine to do it for free, donation, you know. What went wrong?" "I'm losing my home." Dawn responds. Holly J just stand there with surprise on her face. The next day Lizzie and Melanie walk into Degrassi together to discuss KC. "So did you two make out while I was upstairs?" "Melanie asked with a laughter. "Mel I told you a million times, nothing happened with me and KC." Lizzie responded. "But you wanted something to happene." Melanie added. The next thing they knew KC walked towards the girls. Melanie whispered, "I'm gonna leave you two alone." Melanie then walked away, while KC continues to walk towards Lizzie. KC said, "Get some work done?" "Not yet. But I saw that you contributed. Thanks KC." Lizzie responded. There was a awkward silence between the two. "What's up?" Lizzie asked. KC then asked, "I was wondering.Do you want to hang out sometime? Maybe tonight at the Degrassi lot. You know the big bonfire party." Lizzie said, "That sounds great." Lizzie walks away. She then turns to say, "I'll meet you after school." KC then smiles as he walks away. While Lizzie walks to the gym area and says, "Yes!" ending the scene.